What the Brain Saw
by Mantinas
Summary: A victim of the Mi-go relates the story of what happened to Akeley during his stay. For Regina Demonica.


Mantinas-Most likely not one of my best. I'm good with psychopathic maniacs with the I.Q. of Hannibal Lector, but in portraying a strictly scientific being with morals that we find unsavory is another matter. But hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

For Regina Demonica.

* * *

><p>It had been many years since they brought in a new brain. How many I dare not comprehend, but I know it has been long enough where they leave me alone. Am I speaking English? I Am, oh thank you! All I hear anymore is their cacophonous clicking and I know my audio-box isn't in tip-top condition-leaving me to rot. They taught me how to speak their language, you know. And I them, when the right parts are surgically implanted, that is.<p>

Do pardon me, I haven't had company in a long time and I'm glad we're in the same predicament, lest I'd also weep due to my optical apparatus being in such a state of disrepair and I couldn't see you clearly. Yes, Yes, I'm terribly sorry. You wanted to know about Akeley, the last new brain.

His arrival was eventful, as is everyone's, in that the cylinder was silent until they attached it to the devices we both are now connected to. He wailed and cursed, screaming when he saw where he was after light years of nothing. It's disconcerting, wouldn't you say? I remember that all too well. Surely you'd agree that being stuck in your mind like that is hell. It's good that the brain can't feel itself, for I'd then have to wonder how it did it inside our heads.

Well, you see, the lab looked slightly different than it does today. Advances in unholy, technological marvels, you know. Anyway, they probed and prodded, trying to see how far the human mind could go before snapping, to understand what every quadrant and fold was for. I remember this one time he was being examined. It was his first. Luckily he was being examined by _Crrrrreeeekaaaadaaa, _sorry, as I said, my audio-box isn't worth a dime anymore, it should sound more…But I won't attempt it, you'll probably see him soon, too. But I will say that there's no d sound.

Any-who, he came up to him with this device similar to a scalpel-I forget the name for it. By then Akeley became distant and sad, not to mention angry like a wasp who's hive had been tampered with.

"Get away from me!" He shouted.

"Just relax," _Crrrrreeeekaaaadaaa _said in a manner befitting a doctor. "It will be over quicker if you co-operate."

Granted, I did tell you that I taught them to speak, I meant I perfected their understanding and made it common knowledge, whereas before it was limited.

Side-tracked, sorry.

"And why should I relax? I've been taken from my home to be lab rat for your sick experiments and probably end up dead because you don't have a single shred of humanity."

"I beg to differ," The Mi-go said. "I have a man's tongue."

"Feh,"

"I understand that talking about personal matters is how you cope." _Crrrrreeeekaaaadaaa _said. "Though it is true, our psychological structure is different, I am not above talking to you if it means you can remain calm and allow me to do my work."

"Your colleagues beg to differ." Akeley spat.

"Different class than myself." Was retorted quickly in response. Seeming to take this as his cue, he began to stick the scalpel into his right hemisphere.

"Ow!" Akeley screamed. "You son of a-"

"Just relax, this is only taking vital readings of what each lobe and piece of grey matter is. Granted, due to our lack of human knowledge, it will take a while to correctly label and determine what every piece of meat does. We'll have to extract a scientist's brain next. Your puny farmer's brain couldn't hold such knowledge."

"I thought you were trying to make me relax, not insult me you walking mushroom reject!"

The scalpel was taken out and plunged into the left hemisphere. Akeley screamed again.

"You know, despite being a big ball of nerves, your brain can't actually feel its own pain. It only feels pain from the body, but not itself."

"Then how the hell do I feel it, you idiot?"

"The nutrient filled fluid you're subjected to." _Crrrrreeeekaaaadaaa_ explained. "It's an unavoidable side effect."

"Why unavoidable?"

"We want you to live, even though I'm sure you'd rather not be."

"Got that right,"

"We actually figured that out when we attached you to an audio device before placing you into a canister. You just complained about being taken from your body. You see, you're the second human brain we've extracted. I'm hoping you'll last longer to be of more use to us."

Akeley stayed silent, digesting the information that predicted his inevitable doom.

"There, all done, Akeley. Someone else shall experiment on you further with their own projects. Goodbye."

I cannot even begin to describe what happened to him from then on. Too horrendous to recount. You're asking me why I'm so bent on not divulging on anymore despite going through possibly much worse?

"_Akeley. I'm surprised you can still speak!" _Habit! I swear!

Yeesh, didn't I tell you their way of talking was cacophonous?

Oh yeah, I am Akeley, aren't I? Hehe, must have slipped my mind. Oh, you're my son? Hehe…Isn't that nice; reunited one again! Hehehe! I am Akeley!-BETRAYER OF HIS HOME PLANET! HAHA! And I did it willingly, too! Oh merciful god-Haha!-I am lower than a shoggoth! I am...

"_Ah, his grating voice is disturbing me! Turn it off!"_ Sorry, it's a habit of mine to translate thei…


End file.
